Oh, It's Love
by TayaCurragh
Summary: Remus and Sirius were closer than most best friends, but it takes them time to realise exactly what this feeling is. Their 6 steps to forever. Challengefic.


**Oh, It's Love**

**This was written for HPJellicleCat's 'Puppy Love' Challenge. My prompts were Confessions, Dedication, Strength and Hand. I planned for it to be six drabbles, but it didn't really work out so it is just in 6 sections of varying sizes (the first two are a quite a bit longer than the rest) :)  
**

**

* * *

I.**

Sirius was worried. Whilst he had easily bonded with his other fellow Gryffindors, the fourth boy, Remus, was always on his own. He didn't like it; he hated to see the shy boy alone when he was having so much fun with his new friends. He knew he wanted to join in, but something was holding him back. But what?

"Hey, Remus, wait!" Sirius called, running to catch up.

"Si-Sirius?" Remus stuttered, shocked to see him standing behind him, "You shouldn't be here. Go back to the Common-"

"Remus, I know something's wrong," Sirius cut him off, "Why are you avoiding us? We really want to –"

"Mr Lupin!" a female voice called, Sirius turned around to see Madam Pomfrey walking into the Hall, "Sorry I'm late, we better hurry…"

"Remus?" Sirius questioned, seeing tears beginning to form in the other boy's eyes, "are you okay?"

"You don't want to be friends with me. You don't understand, I'm not even human - "

"You _are_. So what if you transform once a month?"

Remus froze. "How do you know…?"

"I'm just amazing," Sirius said jokingly. "Remus, I don't care what you are. You're just _Remus."_

Remus gave a genuine smile before walking off towards the nurse.

* * *

**II.**

"Sirius?" Remus' voice floated from the doorway. "What are you doing up here, all alone? There's a party going on downstairs, you know."

Sirius sighed, but did not reply. Remus walked forwards, stopping in front of the first bed, where Sirius was sitting.

"Remember that day in first year, when we decided we should have no more secrets?" Remus said, "I don't want to lose you, Sirius. Remember how much it hurt you when I said I didn't want to be friends?"

"Remus," Sirius sighed, "this is different."

"Okay, but you know you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge you," Remus said, walking back towards the door.

"Promise?" Sirius said quietly, "Promise you won't mind, no matter what?"

"I promise," Remus said truthfully, stopping in the doorway.

"Marlene caught up with me after the match," he started, his cheeks going red, "and she kissed me."

"Is that it?" Remus said, smiling. Despite the amount of girls after him, Sirius had never found anyone that he liked.

"No," Sirius said, uncertain of how to proceed. "That's not it. I – I don't like Marlene."

"Oh," Remus said, unsure of where this conversation was going, "Do you like her best friend or something?"

"No. I, um, I don't think I like-" he swallowed, looking away from Remus. "Girls."

"I see," Remus said, before grinning. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"_Remus!" _

* * *

**III.**

Remus sighed as he looked out from the astronomy tower; the grounds were beautiful bathed in the light of the half-moon. He often came up here to think when he couldn't get to sleep; it was so quiet and peaceful, away from the stress of school.

"It's all looks so beautiful from up here, isn't it?"

Remus span around, he had not heard anyone approaching. Sirius walked forwards and stood next to Remus, gazing out. They stood there is a companionable silence for what seemed like only a few minutes, but soon the clock chimed to indicate midnight. Neither of them made to move, however.

The two best friends shared a connection that no-one, not even James and Peter understood. Remus was mulling it over in his head when he suddenly realised.

"Sirius – I think I love you," he blurted out.

* * *

**IV.**

"Sirius, I'm not sure if I can do this," Remus said, smoothing down his new dress robes nervously.

The couple was walking hand in hand down the stairs leading into the entrance hall, on their way to the annual Valentine's Day ball. A few months before they had confessed their feelings to each other, but until now no-one but their best friends, James and Peter knew they were together, and he was worried about how everyone else would react.

Many of the couples passing them by sent curious glances in their direction, and Remus shrunk closer to his boyfriend, trying to hide from their gaze.

"How comes you aren't worried?" he asked, "I mean, you aren't nervous about anything, but still…"

"I'm nervous too," he admitted, squeezing Remus' hand slightly. "But I just think of how I have the most amazing boyfriend ever, and it gives me strength."

"Okay, Remus smiled at his partner, "Let's do this."

* * *

**V.**

Remus opened the door to his and Sirius' new flat, confused as to why Sirius sent him shopping alone for a list of things they didn't really need. It was his birthday, after all.

"Surprise!" Remus was startled as a dozen people jumped out from behind the furniture, with a grinning Sirius at the front.

"Happy Birthday, Remus," He smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow. Thank you so much, everyone," Remus said, blushing. "I wasn't expecting anything big."

"That's not all," Sirius said. Taking a deep breath, he bent down on his knee and pulled out a small, velvet box.

"Remus John Lupin, I want to dedicate the rest of my life to you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course," Remus said, a huge grin spreading over his features.

* * *

**VI.**

Today was the big day, he couldn't ask for anything better. Sirius smoothed down his dress robes, waiting on the platform at the front of the hall. After a long discussion, they had decided that as Remus was the only one who had a father willing, he would be the one given away.

As orchestra began playing, everyone's attention focused on the back door. Sirius' heart sped up, he held his breath as Remus walked into the room, accompanied by his father. He wore smart, black dress robes, with a bright blue flower through the button hole which matched his eyes.

When Remus reached him, he took his hands in his own. The minister cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…Remus John, do you take Sirius Orion to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Remus blushed.

"And do you, Sirius Orion, take Remus John to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Looking into Remus's eyes, he said clearly, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you bonded for life. You may now kiss."

Leaning forward, Sirius captured his husband's lips, unable to stop himself smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I wasn't sure about a few details, such as what colour his eyes were, or how a wizarding wedding ceromony would go, so it it pretty much copied from Bill and Fleur's, although it had Muriel whispering though it so bits were skipped...hope it sounds okay :) Also, I don't think the prompts were very obvious, but I did use them! Promise :D  
**

**Please review! :)  
**


End file.
